


Some Things Ain't Right

by sffan



Series: It's All a Matter of Perspective [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne struggles with his attraction to Simon. Simon knows what he wants and takes it.





	Some Things Ain't Right

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of this fic was originally written for the third Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: Right and wrong. Part two was inspired by and dedicated to the truly evil tenth_muse who sent the devil plot bunlet my way.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 4, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

**It Ain't Right**

No fella should be that pretty. Shouldn't have skin so smooth, so white that ya just wanna reach out and touch it to see if it's real, shouldn't smell so clean and crisp all the time, no matter what they been doin'. 

Sometimes I just wanna knock him down, muss him up a bit, get him dirty. Other times I wanna grab him and kiss him til he can't breathe. 

It ain't right. It just ain't right. I tell ya. 

**Better Than Right**

I'm drunk. I gotta be - 'cept it usually takes more'n a couple a beers to get me drunk. But I must be, 'cause I'm touchin' the Doc's face, tracin' my fingers along the high arch of his cheekbone. His skin feels just like I thought it would - smooth and warm and soft as one a my old shirts - and I can't seem to make myself stop. He's lookin' at me all intense-like and he reaches up and presses my hand against his face. 

"Leggo," I growl, trying to pull my hand away. The Doc's stronger than he looks and he tightens his grip on my fingers. He turns his face and kisses the palm of my hand. The shock of feelin' his soft lips against my palm is nothin' compared ta feelin' his _tongue_. It's like a live wire to my skin and I admit it, I gasp like a girl. I pull harder on my hand. I gotta get away. It ain't right, it just ain't right, to be feelin' all flushed and hot, and _hard_ from touchin' a guy, from bein' touched by a guy. I wrench my hand away and start to stand. His hand snakes out, faster than I coulda thought possible, and grabs mine. 

"Jayne," Simon says in a low, commanding voice, "Sit down." 

And I sit. I got six inches and at least sixty pounds on him, but there's just somethin' in his voice that makes me do what he says. Lookin' me in the eye, he starts to lick my hand - long, slow swipes of his soft, pink tongue across my palm, and up my fingers. I can feel my heart poundin' in my chest like I been runnin' as each brush of his tongue against my skin sends more jolts through me and straight to my cock. I'm so hard it's starting to hurt and I shift in my seat. 

"You've been watching me," Simon says between licks, his hot breath on my dampened skin givin' me the shivers. 

"No I haven't," I lie, shiftin' in my seat again, tryin' to ease the ache in my crotch. 

He quirks an eyebrow at me and says, "Jayne," in a tone of voice that demands the truth. 

I can't look away from his eyes and I confess, "All right. Mebbe a little." 

He smiles at me and slips one of my fingers into his mouth and sucks. My breath catches in my throat and my cock jumps inside my pants. 

"Oh God, Simon, what are ya doin' to me?" I whisper hoarsely. 

Nipping gently at the tip of my finger, Simon releases it and says, "Turning you on. Want me to stop?" 

"No," I hear myself sayin'. I can't believe the words comin' out of my own mouth. I could end this eerie-ass situation, get up, find a whore, fuck her stupid, and get back to the ship. Leave Simon here, alone, and have Mal on my case for a week. So leavin' ain't an option. But I could still make him stop. But I don't. God help me I don't. 

"Good," Simon says with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He sucks on my fingers some more, until I'm squirmin' in my seat. I'm bitin' my tongue tryin' not to gasp when Simon gets up and tugs me to my feet. He wraps my arm around him and holds my hand tight against his stomach. I can feel the eyes on us as we walk through the bar, and it makes me twitchy. I start lookin' around and scowlin' at everyone I catch starin' us. By the time we make it across the bar to the barkeep, anyone with sense ain't watchin' us no more. 

I blush like a schoolgirl when Simon asks for a room. I ain't blushed in years, but I know that Mike knows that we ain't getting' a room to talk. They know me here - they got good whores, I've had every one of 'em. Mike smirks at me and says, "Jesus Jayne, if I'da known you was inta pretty boys too I'da arranged ta have Miss Liza send some my way." 

My hand tightens on the Doc's stomach and I growl at Mike, reachin' for my gun with my free hand. Simon stops me with a light hand on mine, "Shh, Jayne. Don't pay any attention," he says softly as he picks up the key, and leads me towards the stairs. 

I can hear Mike laughin' with the regulars at the bar and I flush even deeper, 'cause I'm hearin' words like 'sly' and 'whipped' and I just know the next time I'm in here someone's gonna pick a fight to see if I've lost my edge. Which, actually, ain't such a bad thing. I like a good bar brawl. 

I follow Simon up the stairs to the rooms and he opens the one he's rented and pulls me inside. He looks up at me and without a word he unfastens my gun belt and puts it down on the chair by the door. In one swift motion he pulls my shirt out of my pants and starts pushin' it up. 

"Arms," he says curtly. I just stand there, confused, tryin' to figure how I got myself inta this situation. "Now, Jayne," he orders and I put my arms up. He pulls my shirt up over my head and tosses to the floor. His long, delicate fingers dance over my skin, stroking across my stomach and chest. My breath hitches in my throat. Simon smiles up at me and then begins to rake his fingers through the hair on my chest, tugging gently at it. Each touch sends heat pourin' through me and I can feel myself tremblin' like a virgin. Which I guess I am, considerin' I ain't never been touched like this by a man before. 

I'm still processin' that thought when Simon leans forward and licks my nipple. I gasp sharply at the sensation of his hot, wet tongue brushing against me and then moan when he begins to suck. His hands are still travellin' all over my back and chest and I let him push me towards the bed. He pulls his lips away from my nipple and reaches up to my shoulders. With some pressure, he encourages me to sit on the edge of the bed. He straddles me and reaches up for my head. 

"Put your hands on me, Jayne," Simon says, cupping my face and running his thumbs along my beard. 

"Where?" I ask stupidly. 

He leans forward and pulls my face toward him at the same time and says, "Anywhere you want," against my lips just before he kisses me. His lips are soft, warm, and moist and they make me forget my stupid rule about not kissin' on the mouth as they press insistently against mine. I put my hands on Simon's hips and pull him closer, pressing our bodies together as he tries to worm his tongue between my lips. He rocks his hips forward, brushin his cock against mine through our clothes and I moan. Taking advantage of my open mouth, Simon plunges his tongue into mine and begins to explore. I slide one hand up his back to his neck, and move the other down to cup his ass. It's firm and fits perfectly in the palm of my hand and I squeeze gently. He moans into my mouth and pulls away from the kiss long enough to order, "Harder." 

I squeeze harder and his hips buck forward and he arches his neck back. Simon pulls my face forward and presses my lips against his neck. I brush my lips against the offered flesh. I flick my tongue out and taste. It's different from a woman's - I dunno how or why, it just is. I like it and I run my tongue up the whole length of Simon's long, white neck and begin undoin' the buttons of his shirt with one hand while I keep squeezin' his ass with the other. He lets go of my head, knowin' that I'm gonna keep goin' on my own and helps me get rid of his shirt and vest. 

I reach out slowly and run one finger along the skin that's revealed when Simon pulls his shirt off. It's silky smooth - no hair except a dark trial leadin' down from his belly button. I lay my hand flat on his surprisingly well-muscled chest and run my thumb across the lily white skin. 

"Hmmm," Simon murmurs and then kisses me again - hard and demanding as he leans forward pushin' me back onto the bunk. I balance myself on my elbows and he braces himself by puttin' his hands on either side of my head and he slides up and down against my body, rubbin' me all over like he was a big cat. His skin is hot against mine and I'm moanin' and gaspin' and returnin' his kisses with abandon. Not carin' that it's a man makin' me feel this good, not carin' that it ain't right, thinkin' maybe somethin' that feels this good can't be wrong. 

Simon pulls away from the kiss and looks down at me with a grin on his face. He knows he's got me 'cause I follow his lips and try to take them again. He places his fingers on my lips and pulls back further until he's sittin' up again. He reaches down and undoes my pants and then slides backward off the bed until he's kneelin' on the floor. Simon unlaces my boots and takes them off and then my socks. He looks up at me with a hungry look in his eye that makes my stomach flop and then slides his hands up my thighs and begins tuggin' on my pants. I lift my hips up and he pulls them off in one swift motion. I'm not wearin' any underwear - I was plannin' on getting' laid tonight so I didn't bother - and my cock bounces lightly against my stomach, leavin' a wet mark behind. Simon leans forward and blows lightly at the head. My hips buck upward and I make a noise that sounds a lot like a whimper. 

I'm so hard and all I can think of is that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock and I'm reaching for his head when he says, "Flip over." 

I stare at him in horror, panicking. There's no way I'm gonna let him fuck me and I start to sit up. Simon reaches out and runs his fingers up and down my cock, teasing the head with his thumb, and he says firmly, starin' straight into my eyes, "Jayne. Do it." 

Between the hand on my cock, the tone of voice, and the look in his eyes, I suddenly find myself wantin' to stay. I lay down on the bed on my stomach, restin' my head on my crossed arms, my heart doing flip-flops in my chest as I hear Simon' takin' off the rest a his clothes. He puts something on the table near the bed and then the mattress dips when he lies down beside me. He strokes my back and I turn my face towards him. 

"Simon, I..." I start, and run out of words, 'cause I just don't know how to say what I'm thinkin'. 

"It's all right, Jayne," Simon says softly, "I won't hurt you. You'll enjoy this, I promise." He leans forward and brushes his lips lightly against mine. Simon pulls back from the kiss and strokes my cheek with light fingers that send little shivers through me. He starts to rub my back, working his way down. He trails his fingers down the curve of my ass and down my thighs. He does this over and over until I stop tensin' every time he touches my ass. I know what he's doin' - I've had a virgin or two in my time - and it's working. I start arching into his hands, anticipatin' each stroke, wantin' to feel his hands on me. I'm quiverin' by the time he starts lickin' a hot, wet stroke down my spine. The soft rasp of his tongue against my flesh sends little bolts of heat right through me to my cock. 

He uses his hands to part my thighs and he settles between them. He leans forward and I can feel the wet tip of his dick rubbin' against my ass. My cock pulses and I feel the hot wetness of pre-come spreading across my belly. This time, when his tongue reaches my ass, he doesn't stop. Parting my cheeks with his hands, Simon runs his tongue down my crack and across my hole. I howl and my hips buck right up off the bed. 

"Oh, fuck, Simon," I moan and grab a pillow to press my face into, to muffle the sounds I know I'm gonna be makin' in a minute or two. 

Obviously pleased with my reaction, Simon chuckles and licks me again, teasing me with the tip of his tongue. Over and over he brushes my hole with his tongue, each time sending little jolts of pleasure through me. I'm so hard and I need to thrust, but he's holdin' me down with his hands. 

"Siiimmonnnn," I whine, no pride left in me at all. 

"What do you want?" Simon asks and blows against my hole. 

I'm a quiverin' wreck under him and I don't know what I want and I just whimper. 

"Do you want more?" He asks and runs his tongue over my hole again. 

"Oh, God yes," I gasp out. 

Chucklin' again Simon begins to press in with his tongue. I gasp loudly and twist my fingers in the sheets as his hot, wet tongue enters my body. He begins fuckin' me with his tongue and I have to press my face into the pillow to muffle my moans and gasps. My cock is pulsin' steadily under me, coatin' my stomach and the beddin' with pre-come. I ache with the need to thrust, but Simon's still holding me firmly against the mattress. 

"Pass me the lube, Jayne," Simon says against my ass and he strokes a finger across my hole. Fingers tremblin', I grab the tube Simon had placed on the table earlier, almost droppin' it when I pass it back to him. 

I hear him openin' the tube and squirtin' the lube onto his hands. A wet finger brushes against my hole and then pushes in. I moan as Simon probes deeper inside me than he could with his tongue. He slides his finger in and out of me and adds a second finger when I start to thrust back. He scissors his fingers stretchin' me, and keeps slidin' them in and out as I gasp and moan and arch under him. He slides a third finger into me and starts to corkscrew his fingers deeper and deeper, when he curves his fingers up he brushes against _somethin'_ and I gasp loudly and jerk as an electric bolt of pure pleasure hits me outta nowhere. Spots are still dancin' in front of my eyes when he does it again and then again. I'm buckin' and archin' off the bed and gaspin' with pleasure and a need for more when he pulls his fingers out of me. 

I whimper and twist and see Simon slickin' his cock up. His pale, perfect skin is flushed and his eyes are wide and dark with desire as he coats himself. He moans quietly at the touch of his own hands. 

"Do you want me to fuck you now, Jayne?" Simon asks in a husky voice, brushing the head of his slick cock up and down my crack and across my twitching hole. 

"Yeeeeeesssssss," I hiss, turning my face back against the pillow. "Fuck me, Simon." 

Simon pushes in slowly, lettin' me adjust to the burn and stretch of his cock pryin' me open. It hurts, but not as much as bein' shot or sliced, so I take a deep breath and hold it, and let it go when I feel Simon's hips against my ass. The cock in me feels so weird and wrong and right all at the same time. He runs a hand down my side and asks, "Ready?" He balances himself with one hand on my hip and the other on the bed, waitin' for my answer. 

"Yeah," I say. 

Without further warnin' Simon starts to fuck me hard and fast, his cock pressin' deep inta me and against that little spot that made me scream with every thrust. I moan and wail and writhe under him, and rub my cock against the beddin'. He's pantin' and moanin' and his hand is pressin' deep inta my hip and he gasps, "Oh fuck, yes, Jayne. You feel so good, so tight and hot," and he starts snappin' his hips even harder against me. Waves of pleasure pour over me. I've had a lota sex in my day, and nothin' compares to how I'm feelin' right now. Nothin's ever felt this good. 

Simon reaches around my hip and under and starts strokin' my cock. "Come for me Jayne. Come with my cock up your ass," he says in a deep, low voice near my ear. All it takes is a few strokes of that talented hand and I'm comin' so hard I don't think I'm ever gonna stop. I scream his name and go limp under him and he keeps fuckin' me, nowhere near done himself. He pumps harder and harder, slappin' our bodies together. Sweat's pourin' off him and dripping onto my back and finally he arches and stiffens gaspin' my name when he comes. He collapses in a heap on top of me and pants for air. 

"So good, Jayne, so good," Simon says against my back and kisses my shoulder. 

I start to squirm a bit, 'cause I'm stickin' to the wet spot on the bed and Simon shifts, pulling out of me. I hiss at the pain. 

Simon strokes my ass gently and says, "Sorry." He rolls off me and I turn so that I can rest my head on his chest. I wrap my arm around him and stroke his sweaty skin with my fingers. He brushes his hand against my head and then along my face to my chin. He tilts my face up. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, "You're being awfully quiet." 

"I was just wonderin' if Mal and Zoe'll leave me behind ta baby-sit ya again the next time they go meet a client," I say reachin' up to run my fingers along his face. 

"Oh, I'll insist on it," Simon says as he bends his lips to mine. He kisses me softly and I snuggle back against his chest and drift off to sleep. 

What I'm feelin' right now? It ain't right. It just ain't right. It's _better_ than right. Much better. 


End file.
